


The 7,000 Times Gon Got Away And The One Time He Didn't

by danisonfuckingfireomfg



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisonfuckingfireomfg/pseuds/danisonfuckingfireomfg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol</p></blockquote>





	The 7,000 Times Gon Got Away And The One Time He Didn't

I just wanted to make that pun lmao

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
